


Gourds, Goats & Gallivanting

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Bokuto really liked to pet the goats, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goats, This is just straight fluff and happiness, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: Fall comes around and finally brings in the cooler weather. You and Bokuto go on a cute fall-themed adventure in October.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Gourds, Goats & Gallivanting

Road separates trees, decorated in their yellow and orange clothes as they bend themselves sideways, trying to stretch out their long spindly arms towards their lovers - twigs desperately spread out like fingers.

Fall has written itself in your lives as pleasant memories and enticingly peaceful adventures; crunchy amber leaves under shoes and sipping warm drinks by a shivering lake. Nothing feels as good as the singing wind and the whistling that nestles itself right under your ear, messing with stray bits of your hair.

It’s an October Fall when things are brand new. The shifting seasons make the atmosphere crisp and the clothes a little heavier. It is the time of year when you can go out of town to the pumpkin patches, hand in hand, with Bokuto at your side. Days like this excite him the most; the same twinkling anticipation he gets on the volleyball court is clear in his eyes when he sees the rows of hay bales and different colored gourds.

There’s a farm stand near the pumpkin patch, filled to the brim with oddly shaped squash and gourds; some are covered with bubbling rinds and green blemishes. There are biodegradable cartons packed with fresh berries, handmade roasted garlic and rosemary sourdough bread, red and yellow onions, and bell peppers of every color. Nearby there are pineapples and bananas, even different kinds of avocados perfect for a morning snack.

Koutarou wanders off to fill his basket with the fresh fruits and vegetables that catch his eye. Every once in a while, you will come to a stand like this and you’ll allow your boyfriend to take a pick of anything and everything that catches his eye. Both of you end up finding unique ways to use the items you purchase; another adventure on the days you have off together.

At least, that’s what was supposed to occur today until his eye catches the pin of goats a little ways away. Jogging up to you, there is a newfound enthusiasm vibrating off of him. He is transferring all the items in his basket to yours before kissing your forehead and pointing to the goats.

“I’m gonna go feed them, Y/n! Come find me when you’re done!”

With a chuckle, you wave him off toward the animals so you can go pay for the produce in peace.

They sell you two pretty fall reusable bags to carry your items; they are beige but decorated with fall leaves, candles, and Cinderella’s carriage sized pumpkin on the front. Content, you head over to Bokuto and take pictures of him talking to goats, petting their heads as he feeds them from the palm of his hand.

There is one goat giving him the side eye, one he’s desperate to win over, but he’s caught up in a staring contest. His golden eyes wide, with a wolfish smile on his lips.

“Kou, if you stare at the poor thing like that, it’ll think you’re a predator.”

“I _am_ a predator! I want to prey on its friendship!”

You snicker, “Alright, you overgrown horned owl. Come on, say goodbye to your friends so we can head over to buy some pumpkins, ok?”

“Wait, wait! Take a picture of me feeding the goats so I can send it to Akaashi and the team!”

“I already have, you want more?”

“Yeah, I want to pose for these!”

Pushing the produce further up your arm, you pull your phone back out to snap a few pictures of him laughing while the animal licks the food out of his hand.

“You know, if you send Sakusa any picture of an animal licking your hand, he’ll call you gross.”

Bokuto is walking towards you once they have finished eating the food with a slight pout on his lips. “Should I just send it to Akaashi, then?”

Kissing the pout, you put away the phone after sending them to him and grab the hand sanitizer for Bokuto to use.

“No, hun, send the pictures to whoever you want! I just wanted to warn you, but now you can tell him you sanitized properly afterward!”

“Thank you, baby!” He rubs his hands together thoroughly before taking the bags from you to carry himself. “I’ll take these,” he puts them in one hand so he can hold your hand with the other. “Don’t let go, ok?”

* * *

There is a place to take pictures, a single hay bale to sit on top of with two more standing up vertically on either side. There are large pumpkins with carved grins decorating the sides of the bales, and a scarecrow with a crow settled around them as props. It takes zero coaxing to get Kou to take a few with you. He holds you close to him in one, teeth on full display in a wide smile as he leans his head against yours. Then there is another where he insists to have you in his lap, the two of you cackling loudly for no reason other than the sweetness of the moment.

“How many pumpkins do you want?”

With a hand on your hip, you look out at the pumpkin patch in awe. There are plenty to choose from since it is still so early in the month. Few people have stopped by to use them for pumpkin carving yet.

“As many as we want!” Bokuto looks to your right and notices rows of wagons with a tiny sign next to them that says ‘ _free to use_.’ “Let’s get a wagon for our pumpkins, Y/n. We can put our bags in it too!”

Tugging you towards them, Bo grabs one, places the bags inside of it and moves towards the pumpkins.

In the field, there are pumpkins large enough for you to hug and some small enough to cradle. The black futsu variety catches Bokuto’s eye first, and he squats down to pat it.

“It’s so bumpy,” he observes, drumming his fingers over its skin.

“Did you want that one?”

“No,” his eyes scan the field and he squints farther into the patch. “Are there white ones?”

You blink owlishly at him, not exactly sure. They aren’t uncommon, but you’ve rarely seen them larger than the size of someone’s palm. Just then, as if the Gourd Gods were answering his question, someone rolls by with a medium-sized white pumpkin in their wagon.

After asking where they got them, Bokuto is beckoning you forward with the wagon in tow, encouraging you each step of the way through the crunch of the hay and autumn leaves littering the ground. As he walks in front, you’re snapping pictures of him; the crisp warmth of the fall colors provides a nice scenic background to the cooler tones of your boyfriend’s aura. And then he turns to look back at you, golden eyes alight with fond adoration and child-like exuberance, and you wonder if this season blessed him with their color.

* * *

There are two fake potted marigolds resting on top of your rust colored brick fireplace; their warm orange fabric petals perfect for the season. Next to them you set the small Caspar pumpkins Bokuto insisted you buy along with the medium-sized one for himself.

“We’ll paint the baby pumpkins later,” he grins, “I want one to look like me!”

“Look like you, the person, or you, the owl?”

He looks at you with wide eyes, brain processing what you’ve said before he’s tilting his head and asking, “What’s the difference?”

You steal a kiss from him, shaking your head. “Apparently there isn’t one, my love.”

Bokuto’s eyes crinkle at the corners with his smile as he wraps his arms around your waist. “Can we carve our pumpkins tomorrow? I had a lot of fun today and I want to do more Fall things tomorrow, too.”

“We definitely can. We can do it outside together, drink hot apple cider and watch how the leaves fall. We could watch some feel-good Halloween movies, too, if you’d like?”

“Hocus Pocus?”

You nod, “Hocus Pocus.”

Koutarou spends the next couple of seconds holding you close to him and peppering small kisses across your features. A thought gives him pause.

“Can we get a black cat?”

“For me to take care of whenever you have to travel for days, sometimes weeks, on end?”

He opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out, only silence. He knows you’re right. “But, Thackery Binx…”

“I know, baby, but I told you no the last time you sent me a picture of a cat. You said, and I quote, ‘ _he looks like Kuroo, can we get him?_ ’”

Bokuto’s forehead lands on your shoulder in defeat. “I want an animal farm.”

“Maybe when we retire.”

* * *

“Y/n,” Koutarou is whining from across the house, padding into your reading room with his phone illuminating his face.

“Yes, Kou?”

He sits criss-cross in front of your legs, plops his chin on your knees and shows you his phone. “Omi didn’t like my goat picture.”

Putting down the book, you let your fingers card through his hair as his eyes droop. “Did you tell him you sanitized?”

Bokuto hums, “It didn’t matter though.”

As your fingers dig into his scalp, he closes his eyes and leans his cheek on your lap. “Well, what about Akaashi? You wanted to send the pictures to him, right?”

“Mm, he liked them. He says hi.” His voice devolves to murmurs as if he is falling asleep.

Leaning over, you kiss the top of his head. He could practice and play volleyball until he was red in the face, but perhaps gallivanting around for an hour or two deciding which pumpkins fit yours and Bo’s tastes best was a bit too tiring of an excursion for him.

“Do you want me to make us dinner?”

There is no response other than the soft puffs of breath against your thighs. Koutarou has dozed off for the time being, so you decide the produce the two of you purchased today would have to wait to be used for just a bit longer.

You sigh happily and lean back in your chair to continue reading your book, imagining what the rest of Autumn has in store.

* * *

**Tiny Bonus** : _Atsumu has a big issue with goats, apparently._

  



End file.
